


HISHE - Rise of the Old Masters

by Justlovemyslash



Series: How It Should Have Ended [5]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Adult Ezra, Alternate Universe - duh, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hera and Kanan just friends, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mentions of Pleasure Houses, No Hera/Kanan, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justlovemyslash/pseuds/Justlovemyslash
Summary: Alternate universe ending to Rise of the Old Masters - Ezra bonds with Kanan and things get complicated.





	1. You're not messin' around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ballista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballista/gifts).



Ezra watched in awe as his master jumped out of the Ghost, flipped in midair, and landed on the Imperial prison's deck. The Jedi then took out two troopers, fighting hand to hand, moving faster than he thought possible. It was almost like Kanan was toying with them.  Without thinking, Ezra launched himself out of the shuttle, too. "A padawan's place is by his master's side." Ezra thought. The minute his feet hit the platform, he knew it was a bad idea, but it was too late!! He rolled across the narrow platform and hit the large metal door, which rung like a large gong.

"BLOOOOONKG!!!!"

Ezra shot across the platform to his master's side, hands raised, ready to fight. He waited several moments for the door to open, but nothing happened. Suddenly he remembered what Kanan had said about using the Force bond they shared to help them coordinate when they were in battle together. He closed his eyes briefly as he reached out and connected with his master as the door slid open and more troopers flooded out.

His knees nearly buckled and he felt all of his blood run south as he bonded with his master. He couldn't move, couldn't fight because he was fighting hard, well, to not get hard. Kanan was practically radiating lust as he fought, and the feelings spiked each time Kanan's fist impacted a trooper. Ezra watched, slack jawed, as Kanan, Zeb and Sabine handled the second wave of troops. Normally he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of Sabine, but he barely noticed her tonight. He couldn't take his eyes off Kanan.

This was bad. So very, very bad.

@@@@@@@@@@@

Kanan was enraged as he turned to berate his padawan. He got in the young man's face, "Try to stay focused! You need to learn discipline!" he insisted as he poked Ezra roughly to get his attention. It was like Ezra's mind was elsewhere and that could get him killed.

"We need the kid to unlock the door." Sabine called.

Ezra gave his master a snarky smile as he went to work. "Quiet, I'm focusing." It was difficult to focus with Kanan hanging over his shoulder spewing out all those distracting desires everywhere. It was hard enough dealing with his own feelings most days, he didn't need more!  Thankfully once the fighting stopped, most of the amorous feelings stopped, too. It gave Ezra a chance to break their bond before Kanan figured out they were linked. He didn't want to embarrass or distract him.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The lift opened and Kanan pulled the two troopers inside, and quickly beat them into unconsciousness. Ezra groaned and tried to discretely palm himself to subdue his growing hardness. He prayed nobody noticed.

He was thankful to be out of the crowded lift, leaving Zeb and Sabine to guard their escape route. Maybe he could talk to Kanan alone...or throw him into a storage closet and..."Nope, nope nope!!" Ezra screamed silently in his mind. Then Kanan Force dragged two guards down the hall and clothes lined them, knocking both out at once. Ezra doubled over and was gasping for breath, hands clenched on his hips so he wouldn't touch himself. This was horrible and it had to stop or he was going to embarrass himself.

"Wow, your really not messin' around tonight." Ezra tried to joke as Kanan placed a gentle hand on his back, worried about his padawan. Ezra flinched.

"Oh kriff!  Don't touch me right now!" Ezra groaned as he tried to move away. He felt Kanan's large hands on his face, lifting his chin so he could see his face. The lust he felt was finally replaced with concern as Kanan looked into his eyes.

Kanan had seen similar expressions on many women's faces but that was a long, long time ago. He'd never seen so much desire and need on a man's face, and Ezra had a particularly pretty face, too. His pupils were blown wide, his skin was flushed red and his eyes kept wandering to Kanan's lips.

"Did you Force bond with me?"

Ezra was so embarrassed that he could only nod.

Instead of looking embarrassed or upset, Kanan looked proud. "That's amazing! So soon! Usually takes longer to build a bond that strong. Sorry about all the...you know," Kanan said waving in the general area of Ezra's lower body. "I get worked up when I fight."

"Yes, I can tell...very distracting." Ezra responded while bravely meeting his master's gaze.

Kanan was embarrassed but he couldn't help but smile as he ruffled his padawan's hair. Unfortunately, they didn't have time for this now.  They had a mission to complete.


	2. Bonded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing dirty yet

During the flight back to Lothal 

Kanon POV

Their mission was a failure, and it was all his fault.  Master Unduli was dead and the Inquisitor had caught them in his trap.  They all knew that there was a potential for a trap, but Kanan should have felt the Inquisitor's dark presence before he had them cornered in that cell.  But thank the Force, Ezra had saved them by exploding the prison cell door open.  Ezra may not know how to fight hand to hand like the others, but he was quick thinking and smart.  Kanan knew that once he received some training he would be quite formidable.  

Over the last few years, he had been looking for the few surviving Jedi he knew survived Order 66.  The Force told him that there were a few Jedi left, but the were too well hidden.  It suddenly dawned on Kanan that with Master Unduli's passing the responsibility of teaching Ezra would probably fall to him.  The fear of failing his padawan was stronger than the fear of facing a battalion of stormtroopers. He knew how to fight. But having someone depend upon you in this way was new.  So Kanan did what he always did when he needed guidance, he closed his eyes and reached out for the Force.  The Force answered him in a vision and Kanan saw a future vision of a taller, older Ezra fighting with him, side by side, linked by their bond.  All of Kanan's worry drained away.  Ezra was destined to be his padawan. 

Kanan opened his eyes and found Ezra looking up at him from the other side of the shuttle. He reached out, searching for the bond that Ezra had created. His padawan could barely wield a lightsaber and couldn't yet Force lift anything, yet he had managed to create a strong bond with Kanan. It should not have been possible, but yet here it was! He could feel Ezra's emotions as if the young man's emotions were his own. Kanan filled his heart with pride and watched as Ezra's expression changed, his face lit up with a bright smile. That brought some solace to Kanan's troubled mind.

The bond would make training and fighting easier, but he was going to have to be more guarded concerning the emotions he felt because Ezra would feel them, too. At first, he was embarrassed when he discovered that he had been flooding Ezra with battle lust but the young man just laughed it off. They were in the middle of an Imperial prison at the time, so there had been no time to talk. Now they had all the time in the world, but no privacy. They would have to wait until they got back to Lothal.

 

   
   
   
 


	3. I want you

**Lothal**

Kanan found Ezra sitting alone on the Ghost's exit ramp, staring out at one of Lothal's many grass seas. The grass was swaying in the constant breezes that seemed to blow on Lothal. It was a cool day and being out in the fresh air was soothing. Kanan sat down next to Ezra on the ramp.

"I'm sorry about Master Luminara." Ezra said.

"Yes, I'm sorry, too. She would have been a great teacher for you."

"But I don't want a great teacher, I want you!!" Ezra said emphatically.

Kanan couldn't help but laugh. He knew what Ezra was tying to say. "Yes, I want you for my padawan but more importantly I feel that the Force brought us together. It was destiny."

"I feel it, too. Like I'm exactly where I should be." Ezra said happily.

The two men sat in silence for a long time, enjoying the mild weather and the warm feelings flowing across their bond. Kanan decided they would talk about the other issue later. The hard metal ramp wasn't a comfortable place to sit for long, so Kanan rose, stretched and then handed his light saber to Ezra.

"I will train you, and I may fail or you may fail but we are going to do this together." He reached down and Ezra grabbed his offered hand, pulling himself up. Ezra wrapped Kanan in a tight hug.

"Together." Ezra agreed before walking into the open field for training. Ezra had never felt so happy.


	4. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long can Kanan resist Ezra's pull?

Ezra knew he had a goofy smile on his face, but he didn't care. He had had been training for hours and it all seemed so easy now that he was bonded to his master. His handsome, brave, powerful master. He felt calm, centered and strong and he moved from one lesson to another mastering each task quickly, delighting in the warmth of Kanan's praise and approval. He pushed himself harder and harder each lesson, quickly becoming addicted to his master's approval.

Ezra was standing on his hands, legs in the air, while levitating and spinning a large rock, eyes closed. "Excellent focus Ezra."

"Thank you master." Ezra responded, gritting his teeth a little. He had never felt so at peace.

Kanan could feel Ezra's joy and serenity and it helped warm his sad heart. Discovering that Master Luminara was gone was devastating, but he couldn't submit to his grief. There was too much work to be done and Ezra needed so much from him. Most padawans at Ezra's age would be preparing for their trials, but his training was just beginning. They would have to dedicate a lot of time and energy for him to learn all he needed. Today was certainly a step in the right direction.

"What is the Jedi code?" Kanan asked.

"Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Chaos, yet harmony." Ezra recited in a calm, flat voice.

"Good, but you forgot passion, yet serenity." Kanan reminded.

"Sorry master."

Speaking of passion, Kanan knew he needed to talk with Ezra about their first bonding experience. He looked to the horizon and thought about what he would say to Ezra. Words failed him at this moment. The passion that he felt while fighting, while hurting others, did not cause Kanan any lack of serenity. He had learned to harness those dark desires to fuel him and it gave him great strength and stamina. But those desires had overwhelmed Ezra, and he needed to apologize and explain. Eventually he would show Ezra how to use his darker urges to fuel his Force powers, but he needed to learn control first.

They were having such a productive training session that he was hesitant to discuss such a sensitive topic. But the sun was setting on the horizon turning the sky a golden orange so they would soon need to move their training inside the Ghost.

Hera insisted that the ship's ramp was closed at dusk each night. A couple of days ago an overly curious Loth-kitten stowed away on board, hiding under the galley's table. The cats were mostly out at night, mostly, so Hera wanted the door shut before sundown. 'Poor Zeb,' Kanan thought with a pang of sympathy, 'He wanted to keep that kitten so badly.' It wouldn't be hard to find the kitten if Hera ever changed her mind because Sabine had dyed its fur with streaks of blue and orange before Hera had shooed the micro stowaway off the ship.

"Suns going down, so we will need to move inside." Kanan watched as Ezra lowered the rock to the ground and rolled from his hands to a seated position. Kanan reached down to offer him a hand up.

Like before they started training, Erza wrapped his master in a tight hug. It felt so good to hold and be held. The young man was trying really hard to hide his growing attraction to his master but their bond had made everything he felt more intense. He found that it was easier to hide his lustful desires if he focused on the equally strong feelings of comradery and fraternal love.

Kanan returned the hug and basked in Ezra's warm feelings for a long, wonderful moment. Attachment was not encouraged with Jedi but it was impossible not to become attached to the emotional super nova also known as Ezra Bridger. From the moment they bonded Kanan felt this pull, this attraction to Ezra that seemed impossible to resist. He just hoped he could hide his attraction from Ezra and keep his hands to himself.

Kanan leaned down to kiss the top of Ezra's head only to end up with a mouth full of grass. Opening his eyes and looking down he discovered that Ezra's crazy mop of hair was covered in grass. "Hold still. You've got stuff in your hair." Kanan ordered.

As a Jedi padawan, Ezra's hair should be trimmed short except for a small strand that would braided. But he loved Ezra's hair as is and it would be unwise to use a Jedi haircut these days. Back during the Republic, a padawan braid would be removed with a lightsaber once the student became a Jedi knight. He hoped they would live long enough to see Ezra knighted.

"I can feel that you are..." Ezra was still learning how to use the bond to sense emotions. Sometimes it was difficult to name exactly what Kanan was feeling. "You feel a lot of emotions at once, did you know that?" Ezra laughed as Kanan continued to groom grass from his hair. Ezra felt so light hearted and full of life right now that he never wanted this feeling to end. He somehow knew that Kanan wanted to talk about something serious. That just wouldn't do tonight.

Kanan dropped a kiss on Ezra's now grass free hair and as expected, his voice was serious "I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the prison, you know, while I was fighting and I got all...ummm...worked up."

Ezra paused for a moment, then looked up at Kanan with a wicked smile on his face. Time to have some fun at his master's expense. "Yeah, if someone told me a year ago that I would have the most erotic experience of my life with a handsome Jedi as I was breaking _**into**_  an Imperial prison, I would never have believed them. But that is just my life now, I guess."

The words "most erotic" echoed in Kanan's thoughts as Ezra continued.

"I'm sorry, ok. I know that bonding with you like that was a huge invasion of your privacy. I mean, I would hate for you to peek into my thoughts when I'm pleasuring myself in the fresher."

Kanan's mind was still wheeling from the 'most erotic' statement and now his mind was helpfully supplying images of naked, soapy Ezra in the shower. His heart began racing and his mouth was suddenly dry as he realized not only was Ezra still in his arms, but Ezra could feel everything Kanan was feeling right now.

Thankfully Ezra pulled out of his arms and quickly moved up the Ghost's ramp, a cocky smile on his pretty face. "We can talk about this later, master. Right now, I really need a nice, long shower."

 


	5. Shower time

' _He wants me!'_  Ezra though with wicked glee as he pulled out of their embrace, walked away from Kanan and into the ship.  He could barely believe it, but he had felt it.  But he didn't need a bond with the older man, because it was written all over his face.  Kanan's cheeks were flushed and he was looking at Ezra with such heat, like he wanted to drag him into his bedroom and keep him there for a very, very long time.  But this was all so new, and Ezra was so overwhelmed, he had to get away.  

At first, he was just teasing Kanan about what happened when they force bonded.  But the teasing had turned into flirting, and then the flirting went too far.  He had pushed a little too hard, and that was when Ezra felt it.  A hot wave of longing and desire, like before, but stronger because it was directed at him.  Ezra was innocent, but he wasn't ignorant.  Many men had looked at him like that in the past, letting him know they wanted him.  But to actually feel someone's desire was indescribably erotic and Ezra felt like he was on fire.

He thanked the universe that the ship's fresher was nearby as he shut and locked the door.  He noticed that his hands were shaking as he fumbled with the fasteners on his pants, which suddenly felt incredibly tight.  He took a deep breath and pushed his palm against the growing hardness there, trying to gain some control.  Finally, he got his clothes off and hung them on the pegs on the fresher door.  He activated the shower, and steam filled the small room with warmth.  He moved under the spray and the hot water helped ease some of the tension out of his body as he began to stoke himself, quickly increasing his pace.  Nobody likes a fresher hog, so he knew he didn't have time to go slow.  Hell, he didn't want to go slow!  His body was already tensing, his orgasm building so quickly.  Through the haze of his lust, he knew what he was feeling was unusually intense but he couldn't make himself care.  He squeezed his eyes shut as he started to come, biting his lip to keep from moaning when he saw an image of Kanan clearly in his mind.  He saw his master on his hands and knees, one hand supporting his weight as the other was wrapped around his hardness.  Hidden by the tall grasses and the growing darkness, Kanan was also trying to keep quiet as his hips moved faster and faster, thrusting into the tight grip of his fist.  Ezra watched as Kanan's beautiful body tensed and then he came, spending himself all over the grass below.  Ezra felt a matching tension in his body, and he shook as his orgasm ripped threw him.  He had to lean against the wall as he caught his breath, his body felt boneless and he just wanted to sleep.

Once the blood returned to the rest of his body, he could think clearly again.  He could help laughing as himself, he was acting like a randy teen again.  And poor Kanan, he didn't even make it inside before he gave in and started pleasing himself.  Thankfully, the grass on Lothal was thick and tall and the sun should be set by now.  'He certainly looked like he was enjoying himself.'  Ezra thought as he began to wash himself.

Just as Ezra was starting to dry himself, he heard the unmistakable rattle of Ghost's ramp closing and then heavy boots against the metal floor of the ship.  He held his breath as the heavy steps came closer and closer.  There was a brief pause, and then there was a knock at the door.  Ezra could feel an alarming swirl of emotions from the man on the other side of that door, but he didn't sense anything negative.  Laughing with joy, he quickly opened the door and pulled Kanan into the small room with him.     

 


	6. The "Talk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan takes control

Kanan wasn’t angry, but he didn’t look Ezra in the eyes when he entered the bathroom. He couldn’t quite name any of the many emotions Kanan was feeling, but he was glad anger wasn’t one of them. Kanan turned his back to the young man and handed him his clothes from the hooks on the door. Ezra noticed that the normally immaculate man was disheveled, his hair unbound, shirt untucked and rumpled and long stalks of grass were stuck to his pants from the knees down to his feet. As Ezra watched in silence, waiting patiently, Kanan began to straighten his clothes and hair.

  
“When you’re dressed, come to my room,” Kanan whispered as he reopened the door “We need to talk.” And with that he was gone again.

  
Ezra felt sick to his stomach as he finished drying himself and redressed. His hands were shaking again, but for a different reason this time. The fear of losing everything he had found in the last few months was making his stomach roll. He wanted to hide in his room, but not knowing what Kanan wanted to talk about was far worse, so he dressed quickly and then headed for Kanan’s room.

  
The door opened before he had a chance to knock, and he saw Kanan kneeling on the floor of his room in his meditation position, eyes closed. The door slid closed behind him once he entered, and he jumped a little at the sound, his nerves on edge. He moved to sit in front of his master in a similar position.  
“I can feel your unease, my padawan,” Kanan’s voice was formal and cold and Ezra felt that coldness slide over him and settle deep in his soul. His master had never used this tone with him, and he knew that he must have done something wrong to cause Kanan to pull away like this. “Peace and serenity can be found in the Force. Can you feel it?”

  
Despite his distress, Ezra closed his eyes and tried to reach out to the Force, too. He instantly felt some of his pain drain away and felt much calmer. “Yes, master. Thank you. I feel it.” Ezra answered.

  
They both meditated for a long time before Kanan spoke again. “Good. I can feel that you are calm, now. Come here, but keep your focus on your connection with the Force.”

  
Ezra crawled forward until their knees were nearly touching and then closed his eyes again. Kanan wrapped his long strong arms around the smaller man and gave him a tight, comforting squeeze and then released him. “Breathe deep and slow. Good. Now open your eyes.” Ezra opened his eyes and then looked down as Kanan grabbed both of his hands, thumbs stroking over his skin.

  
“I don’t understand what is happening between us, with our bond, but we are going to have to learn to control it. Can you tell me what you were feeling…before your shower?” Kanan asked, sounding curious and a little hesitant.

  
Ezra kept his gaze on their joined hands as he spoke “I wanted you and I knew you wanted me. And then suddenly it was too much.”

  
To Ezra’s surprise, Kanan’s voice sounded a little lighter “Yes, that’s exactly what happened to me. At least you made it to the shower.”

  
“Sorry, master. It won’t happen again. I can go away if you want. I understand.” Ezra was trying not to cry, as he prayed that he wasn’t being sent away. He should have never teased Kanan like that. It was silly and childish.

  
“That isn’t what I want, Ezra,” Kanan said pulling him into another embrace. “I want you here with me, with us.”  
Ezra was so relieved he started to sob. He buried his face in the front of his master’s shirt, gripping the fabric with his hands. Kanan held him as he cried until the sobs subsided.

  
“I want you here, but we have to learn control. You are a man, but still young, and all of this is new to you, so I understand you will need some time. But I once was wild and undisciplined, but I learned how to govern myself with the help of the Force. You will learn, too. I promise.”

  
“Yes, master.” Ezra answered, already feeling better.


	7. Questioning the Order

Kanan sat looking at Ezra and realizing that he was doubting everything the Jedi Order taught him about attachments and the prohibition against love. He had lived in three different universes in his relatively short life so he had a unique perspective. At first, he was a Jedi padawan, innocent and chase. But then his master was killed, and the Jedi Order was destroyed by the Empire. Kanan had assumed the identity of an ordinary man in order to hide and he had lived a very hedonistic life. But despite abandoning the Order's rule against attachments, the Force was still with him as it always had been. Now, he was wielding the Force again as a Jedi but he rejected the Order's directive that he shouldn't love. He had used the Force to search his feelings, and his love and bond with Ezra was destined. He truly believed that The Order's prohibition on attachments only served the Orders goals and not the individual Jedi's best interest.

"This isn't something that they teach at the Academy, so we are going to have to rely on the Force to find our way." Kanan said as he lifted one of Ezra's hands to his lips for a quick kiss. 

"Yes master." Ezra answered, his voice steady as Kanan kissed his other hand.

"Remember, trust that the Force will give you the strength to control what you feel." Kanan reminded as he moved closer, pulling their bodies flush. Ezra closed his eyes but his face was slack, free from tension as their lips met for the first time.

The first kiss was brief, but sweet. Ezra's lips were warm and tasted a bit salty from his exertions outside despite his shower. The second time, Ezra moved forward and initiated the kiss but then quickly pulled back.

"I want to open my eyes and see your handsome face, but that might make my control slip." Ezra confessed as he slid his hands up and down Kanan's back. "You have such a nice body, so lean and strong. I hope one day I'm as strong as you, in every way."

Kanan silenced him with a kiss, but words weren't needed. Kanan could sense how much Ezra respected his strength and Ezra could feel that he was flattered by his padawan's kind words. They were still kneeling on the hard floor, pressed together from chest to thighs. Eventually Kanan felt his knees protesting, so he moved to rise pulling the smaller man up with him.

Kissing while standing was even better, Kanan thought and he was starting to feel a little giddy and light headed. He wondered if those feelings were even his for a moment before deciding it didn't matter. He picked up Ezra and spun him around, his heart filled with joy. Laughing filled his ears and it was a beautiful noise, so rare these dark days.

Ezra broke the kiss and Kanan opened his eyes to see the smaller man pulling him toward the bed. "Um, I don't think we're ready for that yet, I mean we.." Kanan stuttered nervously.

"We aren't ready, yes, but I need to sit down. I'm exhausted." Ezra sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly. Kanan sat on the bed too, but as far away from Ezra as possible just to be safe. "Thank you, again for everything. 

Kanan rose from the bed Ezra followed him to the cabin door. "Thank you for being a good student. Go get some sleep. I'll see you at 0800 tomorrow for training?" Kanan asked, switching back to teacher mode seamlessly.

"0800, yes," Ezra parroted as he stretched up and dropped a kiss onto the tip of his teacher's nose. "Sleep well."


	8. Mastering the feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out why Ezra lived alone in the middle of nowhere.

Kanan couldn't sleep, and that was highly unusual. He had been meditating for quite some time, but he still felt jittery like he had drank too much caff. When he tried to lay down, his mind would start racing. For the first time in years, he wanted a drink, or something to calm his mind. Thankfully there wasn't anything on the ship to tempt him. Food stuffs and fuel were expensive enough, they didn't waste credits on luxuries.

He tried one more time to fall into the Force and meditate as he lay in his now warm bed. 08:00 was going to be here sooner than he liked and he wanted to be ready and awake for Ezra's training session. But when he tried to connect to the Force, he was flooded with anxious feelings again. It took all of his Jedi skills to push those tumultuous emotions aside and focus on the calm warmth the Force usually provided. After several minutes the distracting tension went away completely and Kanan yawned loudly as started to fall asleep.

'Sleep well, Ezra.' He thought as sleep took him.

@@@@@@@@@@

Kanan woke from a deep, dreamless sleep at around 07:30 the next morning feeling incredibly well rested. He had just enough time to prepare for Ezra's training session because at 07:45 he heard someone at the entrance to his cabin. He couldn't help but laugh. His padawan was never early before.

"Good morning Master Jarrus." Ezra sing-songed like a school child as he threw himself into Kanan's arms for their now traditional pre and post training hug routine.

"Good morning my dear padawan." Kanan responded as he pulled back to look at Ezra's happy face. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you for helping with that. I was exhausted but I couldn't get to sleep. But then I felt you calming me and everything was better." Ezra said as he walked over and sat on the bed, patting the empty space next to him.

Kanan sat next to Ezra on the bed and said "I'm sorry, I think that anxiety you felt was my fault, but I'm glad you got some sleep eventually."

Ezra looked confused "No, I'm pretty sure that was me. Zeb was snoring again and I was worried I wouldn't be able to sleep. And I really just wanted a shot from my flask to help me relax, but I left it back at my old place."

'So everything I felt last night was from Ezra?' Kanan thought, feeling confused. "We can go back and get it if you need."

"Thanks, I actually have a few things I'd like to get if we are going back. Plus we could have a few moments of privacy."

"The cabins on the ship are soundproof, so we have some privacy here. But it must be hard sharing a cabin with Zeb. His snore is legendary. Maybe you could sleep in my spare bunk here?" Kanan liked the idea of having Ezra close.

"I don't want to hurt Zeb's feelings by moving out, so maybe every once and a while would be good for now." Ezra felt so happy that Kanan wanted him here even if they weren't intimate yet. Sharing the same living space with someone could be difficult, so he wanted to take it slow.

"Good! We have a lot of training to do so let's get started. We need to work on controlling this bond. All those emotions you felt last night, I felt them as though they were my own. The bond isn't supposed to work that way. As Force sensitives we should be able to sense what others are feeling but their emotions should feel different from our own."

"Really? It's not like that for me. When Zeb is angry, I feel angry, too. It's why I lived alone for so long in the middle of nowhere. All those people in the city and all of their feelings, it was too much. I never went into town unless I was stealing something." Ezra remembered.

"I wish I had found you earlier." Kanan confessed. The thought of Ezra alone for all of those years while Kanan was forsaking his destiny were painful. But he couldn't change the past, so there was no use dwelling on his mistakes. They were together now, thank the Force. But he still felt sad about the years he had wasted.

"Don't feel sad. I was alone, but something comforted me. I guess that was the Force. I survived. And then we found each other, so happy ending! Just like a holo-romance." Ezra joked, trying to cheer up his master. He kissed him on the cheek with a loud smack and the moved to sit on the floor, pulling Kanan with him. "Now teach me how to shield myself from all these feelings and I'll give you a special treat." Ezra promised.

His padawan's levity lightened his mood, and he couldn't help but feel better. "I'd like that. Very much. But first, you have to master the skill of blocking other's emotions and not projecting yours through our bond. Ready?" Kanan asked.

"Ready, master." Ezra said as he dropped into the Force with his teacher.


	9. Sticky Jedi's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Ezra learn to block all the feels?

Chapter 9

Zeb was not happy. Kanan had called him into his room twice, only to send him away claiming that he forgot why he called him in the first place. Then on the way back to his room, Kanan had called him a third time!! "Hey Zeb, buddy, bring me a snack from the galley." Kanan had asked over the comm. Just wanting to be rid of the annoyance, Zeb stomped into the galley and grabbed the first edible thing he saw and the headed to Kanan's cabin, grumbling the whole way.

He pounded on Kanan's door angrily, and a moment later the door slid open. Like before, he saw Kanan and Ezra sitting on the floor 'wizard' style, eyes closed and a strained look on his face. Kanan turned and looked at Zeb as he entered the room.

"Took you long enough!" Kanan snapped angrily. "You're as slow as...HEY!!" 

Kanan never finished his idiom because Zeb had reached his breaking point. He smashed the fruit in his hands, causing pulp and juice to pour all over Kanan's head and the dropped the husk into his lap with a wet splat.

"Enjoy your snack, Master Jedi." Zeb sneered as he stomped out of the room. 

Kanan stared at the closed cabin door in disbelief as sticky meiloorun juice dripped slowly down his hair onto his shoulders. This was a particularly low blow considering Kanan's lack of alternate clothing. He hoped Hera could help him get these stains out or he was going to have to waste credits on new clothes.

A snicker from Ezra made him turn his head and large glob of pulp fell from his hair. The snicker then turned into a ridiculously cute giggle as Ezra saw the incredulous look on Kanan's face. "Oh kriff, I wish I had a vid of that! Your face...(giggle giggle)...you should have seen your face." 

Kanan reached up and grabbed a handful of mashed meiloorun from his head and flung it at Ezra, hitting him square in the forehead. He reached up to get more ammo as Ezra moved to block any further attacks by shielding himself with Kanan's pillow. The fruit battle ended abruptly when the cabin door opened again. 

"That better not be the last meiloorun!" Hera snapped as she stood in the doorway, arms crossed across her chest.

"Hera!!" Ezra called cheerfully. "Good to see you! You're probably really annoyed, but I don't know. Know why? Because I can't feel it! Isn't that great!?!"

"Really? Your blocking everything?" Kanan sounded amazed.

Ezra watched as look of confused annoyance washed over Hera's beautiful face. "Yep, I am." Ezra boasted as he crawled across the floor to Kanan, plucked the fruit husk from his lap and offered it to Hera with an apologetic smile. 

She rolled her eyes and left the room with the mangled fruit and a threat "Replace that fruit, dear, or I won't help you get the stains out. And I know how much you love that tired old shirt."

They both laughed as Ezra picked seeds and pulp from Kanan's hair. Wanting to fully feel this moment Ezra lowered the imaginary wall he had build in his mind to help protect him from the normal barrage of emotions around him. It was wonderful to hear Kanan's deep, masculine laugh paired with the warm, fond feelings.

"I guess this is a lesson for you, too, master. Don't provoke an angry Lasat."

"Well, we needed a test to see if you could block emotions, and Zeb is the easiest to annoy. Mission accomplished, I guess?" Kanan questioned.

"Yes, but I don't want to completely shut myself off all the time. It feels too empty. I just want more control, so it isn't too much."

"Well, I guess this," Kanan said indicating his messy self "means our lesson is over. And I think you mentioned something about a 'treat'." 

"You're too sticky for your treat. It's going to have to wait until you get cleaned up. Why don't you hit the fresher?"

"I was kind of hoping my treat involved getting sticky." Kanan teased as he rose from the floor, pulling Ezra up with him.

"You'll like it, I'm sure. I'll get ready while you are in the shower." Ezra promised as he pushed Kanan out the door with a large fluffy towel. 

Kanan's mind was whirling with possibilities as he made his way to the fresher.


	10. Treats

The moment the door to Kanan's cabin slid shut, Ezra was in motion. Kanan seemed like the short, quick shower kind of guy, so he didn't think he had a lot of time. He cleaned up as much of the meiloorun mess as he could. Then he pulled the mattress off the top cot and put it in the middle of the floor. He laid down on it to test how comfortable it would be. Resting on the hard metal floor, it wasn't that comfortable but it would have to do. Now he just needed some oil from his room and he would be ready.

@@@@@@@@@@

Kanan's mind was whirling as he showered quickly, anxious to see what Ezra had in store for him. They had agreed that they would wait to be intimate and he would honor that promise until Ezra was ready. Until then, there were a variety of pleasures that they could share. He felt his heart begin to pound just thinking about doing those things with Ezra, to Ezra. These were not safe thoughts to have in the shower, Kanan realized as he felt himself hardening. Gritting his teeth, he turned the temperature setting to cold and felt his lust cool along with his body.

@@@@@@@@@@

Ezra blocked his bond with his master once he felt the lustful feelings while he was in the shower, so he was startled when the cabin door opened. He hadn't felt him coming. Ezra turned to see his master clad only in a unfortunately large towel.

"My clothes are being cleaned, and I don't have any spare. I hope this is ok." Kanan asked indicating his lack of clothing.

"Perfect." Ezra sighed as he took in the sight of Kanan's bare chest and arms. "Lay down on the mat on the floor and we will begin."


	11. Pleasure house boy

Kanan laid face down on the mattress, slightly unsure about what this 'treat' would involve. He saw a small jar next to the mat and he tried not to assume. He was only wearing a towel after all.

Ezra waisted no time and immediately sat on Kanan's lower back, and oiled up his hands. "Your in for quite a treat, master. I'm very good at this." Ezra bragged as he placed his hands on Kanan's back, one hand on each side of his spine and then pushed outward toward his sides. The oil allowed his small strong hands to glide against the bare skin. He repeated the movement several times, massaging harder each time. 

No one had ever touched Kanan like this and he felt like he had been denied a wonderful pleasure. It wasn't sexual, but it very easily could be. It was soothing and before long Kanan felt himself slip into a delightful half sleep. Ezra worked the muscles of his back, then his neck, sometimes using his thumbs and sometimes his full hands.

"You are good at this. How did you learn?" Kanan mumbled sleepily. Maybe he shouldn't have asked, because Ezra suddenly felt nervous.

"I...um...I learned at a um...(inaudible) house." Ezra mumbled his answer, hoping Kanan would drop the subject.

"Did you say 'pleasure house'?" Kanan asked as he tried to project feelings of acceptance and understanding. Ezra had been on his own for over a decade, so Force only knows what he had to do to survive. 

"Yeah, I did." Ezra whispered quietly as he continued to work the muscles of Kanan's neck. He took a deep breath and continued. "Only massages." Ezra clarified quickly. "As bad as the Empire is, even they didn't tolerate children working in pleasure houses. And once I learned all the techniques of massage, I stole their clients." 

"Smart." Once again Kanan marveled at his padawan's survival skills. He was also glad that Ezra was honest with him. With their bond it was hard for them to lie to each other anyway.

There was silence between them for a long time as the padawan moved from his shoulders to his back and finally down his body to his feet. Kanan was certain no one had ever touched his feet, and he was surprised that Ezra would massage him there. It somehow seemed more intimate than other areas, more sensitive.

"This is a treat just for you. I don't go below the waist for anyone but you." Ezra laughed and then started working the oil into the souls of his feet, moving from just behind his toes to his heel and then back again. 

Kanan moaned loudly, obviously enjoying the attention. But Ezra didn't feel any lust from the man, at least not yet. The main reason he didn't work on this area with his clients was he learned at the pleasure house that it was often an erotic zone. He had been trained in all forms of massage, but had never used them to arouse someone. For some reason, Ezra was hesitant to push this into something sexual. Their bond was buzzing with something soothing, warm and loving. The timing didn't feel right.

Ezra worked a little more on Kanan's feet until his hands began to ache. He was about to stop when he heard a soft snore. Kanan had fallen asleep.


	12. Laundry day

Kanan wasn't the first person to fall asleep during on of his massages, so Ezra wasn't surprised. But every time it happened it made him feel proud that he could bring someone that much comfort. He never thought about it before, but perhaps his Force sensitivity helped him channel feelings of well being into people. He certainly could always feel the other persons emotions so it made sense that the connection would flow both ways. 

His empathic abilities had helped him select the clients he wanted to steal from the pleasure house because he could feel who wanted what from him. A surprising number of people just wanted massages, but there were a few rotten meilooruns in every bunch. His worst experiences were with men from the Empire. Either the Empire didn't allow their soldiers and officers any type of sex or they were all buggering each other silly, but either way they were his worse clients during his short stint at the house. Thank the Force he didn't have to work there long.

He watched Kanan sleep for a while, but then decided he should probably check on his master's clothes. He didn't want Kanan to walk up alone so he left him a little note on a flimsy and left to check on his master's laundry. 

@@@@@@@@@@

Ezra went to the clothes fresher only to find Hera there, folding Kanan's now clean clothing into a small pile. They hadn't talked since his romance with Kanan had started and he wanted to make sure they were still good. This was after all, her ship.

"Meiloorun stain expert, Hera Syndulla, my master and I thank you." Ezra joked as he approached her anxious about her reaction to his presence. Thankfully he only felt amusement from the beautiful Twi'lek.

"You two are welcome. I know he doesn't have anything else to wear so I wanted to make sure the stains came out." Hera smoothed her hands over the fabric of the familiar shirt before handing the clothes to Ezra.

"Yeah, I know the Jedi code prohibits possessions but what do Jedi do on laundry day?" Ezra wondered aloud and the comment earned a snicker from Hera. They started walking back to Kanan's cabin together and Ezra felt her arm around his shoulder.

"I'm glad you two found each other. He has been alone for as long as I've known him." Hera said as they walked together. 

Ezra couldn't help but be happy to have her blessing. He could feel Hera's love for Kanan, how could he not it was so strong.

"And you've known him for a long time." Ezra noted aloud. "And all that time, there hasn't been anyone?"

"No. No one." Hera answered giving him a slight smile as she left him at Kanan's door and headed to the bridge. Ezra was a little surprised because he had assumed that they were a couple at some point. Thinking about Kanan begin alone for so long made him unbearably sad and he wanted to love him and pleasure him even more than before.

He tried to clear these feelings from his mind as he entered the room, and only project positive feelings as he vowed to make Kanan as happy as he could for as long as they had together.


	13. Reciprocation

Ezra entered the cabin to find Kanan still asleep on the mat on the floor, his beautiful body covered in a thin sheet of oil. Hera's words were still echoing through his mind, reminding him that they had both been alone for so long. All he could think about was comforting his new lover. They had agreed to wait, but that was before Ezra knew how long Kanan had been celibate.

He kneeled on the floor above Kanan's head and leaned down to kiss his cheek. It was just about the only oil free area on his entire backside. Kanan stirred a little and Ezra decided to wake him in the best way possible, being kissed awake. He trailed kisses from Kanan's cheek to his ear and then his neck as he closed his eyes, dropped into the Force and reached out for their bond. Kanan was sleeping so their connection felt a little hazy. Ezra sent him feelings of contentment as he continued to shower him with kisses. 

"How long did I sleep?" Kanan mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Just a moment. How do you feel?" Ezra said as he slid his hands over Kanan's oiled shoulders. 

"Amazing!" Kanan announced as he stretched his arms and legs. The older man reached over his head and placed his hands on Ezra's thighs, massaging gently. "You will have to teach me so I can return the favor."

Kanan's hands felt so good, much larger and stronger than his own, as they kneaded his muscles that were still sore from training. He had no idea how Kanan kept his composure during his massage because Kanan had only been touching him for a moment and it was already affecting Ezra. He took a deep breath, that ended up being a little shaky, and used the Force to calm his now racing heart.

"Maybe we could combine two lessons in one. You teach me how to massage and I'll teach you some.." as Kanan talked he moved his hands further up Ezra's thighs "...control."

Ezra did his best to breath slowly as his master touched him. Ezra placed his hands over Kanan's to still them. "I was always in control until I met you." he confessed as he rose from the floor. He reached down to help Kanan up off the floor, too.

As Kanan stood, clutching his towel, Ezra was conflicted. More than anything, he wanted his master's heartwarming approval. But just the thought of Kanan's hands all over his body was making his head swim and his heart pound. Fighting to control himself would be difficult, but it was a lesson Kanan wanted him to learn so he would do it. 

"Ok, if you want to massage me I'll need to take this off." Ezra said as he indicated his shirt. Kanan nodded and then helped him pull the shirt over his head. Ezra couldn't help but feel a little shy as his chest was bared. Nobody else had seen him naked before and he knew he was too skinny. 

"Ezra, don't ever feel like that with me. You're beautiful just how you are." Kanan admonished as he pulled Ezra forward so they were standing on the mat together. He had momentarily forgot that Kanan could feel his nervousness about his appearance. Once he concentrated, Ezra could feel how much Kanan enjoyed what he saw of his naked body. 

"Now lay down and tell me what to do. I want to make this as good for you as you did for me." 

As he laid down and readied himself for his massage, Ezra thanked the universe that they had found each other.


	14. Losing control

Kanan's teasing about "teaching Ezra some control" had only hardened the young man's resolve to resist Kanan's attempts to break his will, penetrate the shielding protecting his mind. It wouldn't be easy, but it would definitely be enjoyable. His Master was far more experienced in pleasures of the flesh and would undoubtedly know a few hard to resist tricks. But Ezra had learned how to use the Force to control his emotions and his body, so he wasn't overly worried.

At first, Kanan's massage just mirrored the massage Ezra had given him. He warmed the oil by rubbing his hands together briskly before spreading a thin layer of oil across the bare skin of his back. But Kanan's hands were larger and stronger than his and he could feel small calluses, probably from his saber. The rough skin was smoothed by the massage oil so it wasn't unpleasant against his skin. Kanan's powerful hands were gentle as they worked the muscles of his neck, shoulders and back. Instead of sitting on his back as Ezra had done, Kanan sat on the mat next to him.

"How am I doing?" Kanan asked.

"It feels wonderful." Ezra purred as he lowered the shield he had placed around his mind from Kanan's. He had intended to show Kanan how wonderful the massage made him feel, but instead he was flooded with a hot wave of lust from Kanan.

Ezra groaned and his body went taught as he fought to shield his mind again. Behind him he heard Kanan chuckling wickedly knowing that his erotic message had been received. He must have felt more confident because his hands became bolder, working the nape of Ezra's neck, Kanan's short nails scraping up into his hair. It took Ezra a long time and a lot of effort but he finally blocked every lusty thought his Master was projecting at him.

"Dirty!" Ezra growled as he fought to calm himself. "That was dirty, Master."

Kanan chuckled again and then leaned down to drop a kiss on the shell of his ear. "You did well, blocking me."

"I didn't want to. I love feeling how much you want me." Ezra confessed.

"I know." Kanan replied, sounding a bit cocky.

Even with his bond shield up, Ezra could still tell that Kanan was still trying to break his lusty thoughts through. But instead of the white hot heat of overwhelming lust, he just felt a continuos sensual warmth. The massage continued.

"Do you want me to stop? I'm just testing your shielding." Kanan asked, sounding concerned.

"No, don't stop. I've got it under control."

"For now." Kanan teased as he leaned down so that his chest was parallel to Ezra's back, so close that the padawan could feel his Master's body heat from Kanan's bare chest. The older man was only wearing his thin undershorts and even though Ezra couldn't see him, knowing Kanan was massaging him nearly naked made his heart pound.

Kanan braced himself on his forearms and lowered his mouth to Ezra's skin. He peppered him with quick chase kisses at first, on his ear, neck and cheek. Ezra cursed under his breath as Kanan's warm lips suckled on his earlobe.

"My masseuse has gone rogue! Very unprofessional." Ezra scolded as Kanan nibbled his earlobe. "What will he do next, the scoundrel?!?"

They both groaned when Kanan lowered his weight onto the smaller man beneath him and the bare skin of Kanan's chest met the hot oily skin of Ezra's back. Ezra thanked the universe that the man's lower torso wasn't resting against him. He wanted to feel every inch of Kanan's body pressed against him, but that would have probably broken his control. The sensation of skin against skin was almost enough, but not quite.

"Your blocking me quite well my sweet padawan, but I can still feel your thoughts. I know what you want." Kanan whispered in his ear as he moved above Ezra, placing a knee on each side of his slim body. As Ezra waited for Kanan to lower himself and press their bodies together again he began to tremble with anticipation. Somehow, in the midst of everything he was feeling Ezra managed to completely block both channels of their bond a moment before their bodies connected.

Kanan couldn't help but react to losing his connection with Ezra. It had been guiding him as to how far he could push the younger man without crossing any lines. Since he couldn't feel his emotions or see Ezra's face, he would need to ask him for verbal consent before he pushed too far.

"Can I take off your pants?" Kanan asked as he dropped a hand to Ezra's waist, caressing the bare skin there.

He watched as Ezra's eyes squeezed shut and he nodded his consent. The younger man quickly kicked off his boots and lifted his hips, reaching down with shaking hands to unclasp his own pants. Once Ezra had them opened, Kanan pull the material down his lover's legs, careful to leave Ezra's underclothes in place. Kanan watched as the newly exposed pale skin goose-bumped as it was exposed to the cool air of the cabin. After pulling the pant's free and folding them on the floor, Kanan vigorously rubbed Ezra's legs to warm him.  It didn't take long for the goosebumps to disappear, Kanan had large, strong hands and the skin was soon warm.  

"Come here.  Lay with me, I'm cold." Ezra asked as he turned to look at his Master.  

Kanan took a deep breath to calm himself and then slowly crawled up Ezra's body until he was hovering over him.  He lowered himself so their bodies touched, his chest pressed to Ezra's back.  They both groaned at the glorious sensation of flesh on naked flesh.

Ezra took a deep breath and tried to find the bravery to speak. He could very easily project everything he wanted to Kanan through their bond, but that felt cowardly. He joined their hands together, one on each side of his body before he spoke.

"Make love to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my universe, Ezra and Kanan are much closer in age.


End file.
